The Unaired Episode
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: This was going to be in season two but was cut as it went little to far. What happend that it got cut? Only one way to find out.
I did this story while back and desided to post it on here. This story has underage sex. NOTE: If you did not see the last epsode of 2011 and the new epsode of 2012 please come back to this story when you do see it. I don't want to give anything away. I DON'T own the rights to the comic and the AMC TV show The Walking Dead. I DON'T personally

know anyone who works for the show in anyway.

This episode was originally for 2/12/2012 but got pulled because it won't

pass the broad. The episode would never be seen or talked about. So they took out three of seines and added new ones. The episode 2:09 was called Good Bye and Hello

* * *

Carl was doing target practice with his dad while doing this Carl was thinking about Sofia and he kind of liked her and was sad that she became a walker. Carl seen his father shot her in the head. While they took another shot they seen two people walking. At first they thought they were walkers. They waited until it got closer. As they did the two figures were walking like alive people. Carl and Rick decided to wait longer until they came even closer. Once the walkers came closer they turned out to be alive people. The people turned out to be a father and son. The son looked to be Carl's age and his father the same age as Rick. Carl and Rick quickly ran to them. Once they intrude comers. They found out the kid's name was Sam and the father name was Ted. Back at the farm the girls where making lunch and Daral was on look out. This was there last day at the farm.

Everyone was quiet no one said a word after that unforgettable day. As they were almost one Carl and Rick came back with Ted and Sam. They soon became part of the group. During the day they got to know Ted and Sam. Hours later after eating dinner Carl went into the woods to take a piss. As he did so he took his gun with him. While peeing he thought he heard movement. After he finished he thought about Sofia and started to cry. As Carl turned he had seen Sam standing there. As Sam sees him crying he walks up to him. Sam gave him a hug and started to rub his back. He did not know Sofia but she sounded nice. Carl felt a little better and when the hug ended Sam looked into Carl's eyes and spoke.

"I can make the pain go away for now."

"You can How?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I guess."

"That's good enough for me."

Sam kisses Carl on the cheek and then his lips. Carl never had a kiss on the lips before and he liked it. Sam started to make out with him, and soon Carl's shirt was off. Sam was kissing his chest and worked his way down. He undid the belt and pants. He took them down with his boxers. Sam took hold of Carl's soft dick and started to suck it. This felt extremely good tovCarl. Then Sam stopped sucking and took down his shorts along with his underwear. Sam was hard and Carl seen a boner other than his own the firstvtime. He'll he never knew anything about sex only of it. Without saying a word Carl took off his shoes and completely took his pants and boxers off. Sam did the same thing and he gentility lay Carl down. Carl and Sam where soon in a 69 and now where both sucking dick. It did not take long for both of them to have their dry cum. This was Carl's first. As they were walking back to the farm Carl found out Sam was gay and had a boyfriend that turns into a walker.

Later that night Carl and Sam stuck out when everyone was asleep besides Dial that was once again on look out. They quietly went around the house and jumped a fence. The came to a house and they looked to see if there were any walkers. They lucked out there was none. They found a bed that looked clean.

"Please don't arrest me officer. I do anything." Sam laughed.

Carl laughed and then said. "Anything?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then get naked and suck me off."

Both boys got naked and Carl put the hat back on. Carl sat on the edge of the bed and Sam went between Carl's lags and started to suck away. Carl started to moan. After only sucking Carl only for only two minutes he stopped and spoke.

"I want your dick in my ass."

Carl did not know what to think. The next thing Sam was sitting on Carl's lap and aiming Carl's dick in his ass. Carl soon felt the heat of Sam's hole. They started to kiss and soon Sam was fucking himself with Carl's dick. This was feeling great for both of them. Soon they had there dry cum. They got dressed and went back to camp while holding hands.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story please tell me what you thought. Reviews are open to All or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
